


Easy Like...

by ninnie_eats_chips



Series: Bad Songs to Make Lemons to [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Masturbation, Wake-Up Sex, guess who's hoooorny, smut with a dash of domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/ninnie_eats_chips
Summary: Your room at the Pendants is still dark, still silent save for the faint, far-away sound of birds chirping coming through the shuttered window. You are comforted knowing you will have no errands today. No one needs you right now, so when you wake still groggy and heavy and tired, you simply roll over and fall back to sleep.It doesn’t last long though, considering the next time your lashes flutter in the darkness, the bed is dipping down next to you and you find a pair of soft lips kissing from the crown of your forehead all the way down into the wide open collar of your nightshirt...
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Bad Songs to Make Lemons to [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567174
Comments: 11
Kudos: 168





	Easy Like...

**Author's Note:**

> HORNY G'RAHA, HORNY G'RAHA-
> 
> Hmu on twitter @cactwerk!

Your room at the Pendants is still dark, still silent save for the faint, far-away sound of birds chirping coming through the shuttered window. You are comforted knowing you will have no errands today. No one needs you right now, so when you wake still groggy and heavy and tired, you simply roll over and fall back to sleep.

It doesn’t last long though, considering the next time your lashes flutter in the darkness, the bed is dipping down next to you and you find a pair of soft lips kissing from the crown of your forehead all the way down into the wide open collar of your nightshirt. You are much too tired to startle much less speak, but you don’t have to give much thought as to who has crept into your room for seemingly no other reason than to pay you affection. _Adoration,_ in the form of hands working their way under the hem of your shirt to run gently along the curves of your body—which, _again,_ you are _simply too tired_ to respond to in any other way than to moan weakly in hopes that your lover will cease for now and leave you to the mercy of sleep. Perhaps curl up under the sheets beside you. Not- certainly _not_ chuckle quietly into your ear and persist as he does, latching onto your skin with his teeth and grinning and disturbing the mattress as his hand eventually makes its way beneath the fold of his robes to seek his own pleasure to you.

“Forgive me,” Raha whispers and kisses your neck again. A shiver passes through you when he lowers the blanket just so and pulls your shirt up so that it is bunched up beneath your chin and your bare chest is exposed to the chilly morning air. He pumps himself faster.

“My mind has run away with thoughts of you this morning.”

You let him continue for a time with your eyes still shut, but the steady shaking of the bed begins to rouse you awake, and soon enough your thoughts are becoming active, too. Even as Raha keeps it down, making only soft inhales and the hushed beginnings of groans, you can’t help but visualize his hand working away under his robes, how his fist collides with the base of his pelvis covered with thick tufts of red hair. The imagery of him is more than enticing, and as Raha releases a quiet gasp, you add to that a few touches of your own imagination. You think about the way he often weeps with want, and likely slicks himself with it as his hand works up and down his length. Toned muscles tensing and relaxing as your lover focuses his attention to different areas, stroking himself at different speeds to pleasure himself just right. 

“I want you so dearly,” he says as you open one eye at him, still stinging, and catch the wonderful smile on his parted lips as a moan spills from them. His pupils are wide, drinking in your breasts and torso until his eyes finally meet yours, nearly glowing in the dim room. Raha’s eyebrows curl and there’s an obvious blush creeping over his cheeks. He’s not shy enough to _stop_ at this point. Apologetic, but not enough _to leave you to rest._ But he does slow down, if only to prolong the act. 

Raha swallows thickly as his gaze is drawn back to your body.

“I dreamt of you in bed at night. Of your body against mine…” His breath hitches and he leans forward to plant hot kisses on your chest. “I brought you to ecstasy so many times, just as you brought me to mine— _haah_ … Cried for me as you came apart…”

You shiver while your lover’s breaths pant against you, and surprisingly, with a long, deep breath in and out, Raha works up the self-control to slip his hand out from under his robes and use it to caress your body instead, stroking the shape of you. You’re smiling now, both eyes open but heavy, and the look he has upon his face is so incredibly longing and _hungry_ one would think you had neglected to love him as many times as you already had. Having Raha on your side, kissing and sucking everywhere even while you laze about and do nothing, does enough to clear the haze from your mind as your own body wakes to the desires of being touched. You close your eyes for just a little while longer and enjoy the sensation of his lips on you. 

It is when they close around your nipple that you finally decide to reach up and give Raha’s ear one long stroke, pressing down and making him hum and bat his eyelashes in the pleasure of it. Whether or not he truly came in to wake you, he knows he has your attention now. Your _arousal,_ even, as he cannot control the grin against your body, nor his own purring when he dips into the waistband of your panties, rubs his fingers along your sex and finds you _very_ wet. Raha gives you a playful bite beneath your breast at first, then raises his mouth to your neck to suck once more.

“Call it a selfish desire,” he says once he’s done laving his tongue over the fresh bruise. “But I want to leave marks all over your body… so that when you so much as pass by the markets wearing no less than a full suit of armor, everyone will wonder who your lover is.”

He doesn’t always express himself so openly like this, but when he does it sets a fire in your core, and you look down and appreciate the work of art he has already made of you. Though the gorgeous artist hovering over you is wearing far too much clothing. You lament that you can’t take his length in your hand and finish him off, so you merely rub soft circles on his ears and enjoy the loving, pleased noises that spill from him. You stifle a yawn that breaks off into a gasp when Raha strokes his fingers along your slickness, then works them inside of you one by one. Your hips rise to meet the wonderful friction as he curls them relentlessly inside of you, scarlet eyes fixed carefully on your twisting expression to ensure that it is indeed pleasure he is giving you.

_“Raha,”_ you mewl to your lover’s satisfaction, noticing him reach down to palm himself inside his robes. His ears flick at the sweet sound of your voice and he brightens up just before his smile turns into something much less innocent, much more _wicked._

“Perhaps I should make my intentions more clear... I wish to mark you _inside_ and out.”

You open your mouth to speak and a deep thrust of Raha’s fingers makes you arch. You’ve only just awoken and already this man is making your heart race, making you think about how much better his cock would feel inside your heat, full and throbbing with need. The promise of being taken as _his._ Still, your body is heavy and sluggish, and perhaps you won’t be as responsive as Raha would like…

“That’s a tall order, s-so early in the _mmh-_ morning... Perhaps we- we could have some breakfast, first?” He smiles at your request, half sweet, half filled with mischief and lust, and you know almost right away that the Miqo’te has no plans to let you sit down for breakfast, much less do anything else. Especially not when he is already so content _fucking you with his fingers._

“You may have your breakfast tea, if you so wish~” He teases, easing his strokes before his coated fingers slowly withdraw and slide out from under your waistband. “But ere you have finished the last drop, I will have you over the table.” 

He tilts his head somewhat sheepishly then and speaks in a low, husky tone. “But what do you say?”

A pang of desire shoots through you and can’t help your grin. You can’t keep it from him—not with the way your sex drips from his ministrations as Raha licks the excess of it from his fingers. A shiver rolls through you at the sound of it. _You_ _want him._

“Please… Carry me?” You hold your arms out to your lover to see if he will truly do all the work for you, _and of course he will._

“With pleasure,” is his answer as replaces your shirt over your chest and lets you wrap your legs firmly around his waist, your arms around his neck while he carries you with no trouble at all to the large kitchen table and lies you down on your back. You can feel the coldness of the wood through your nightshirt while Raha kisses you. His gentle pecks and slips of the tongue quickly give way to his hunger, hands once again wandering under your clothes to palm your breasts and tease at your nipples. You can taste the hint of yourself on him as he moans into your mouth, his neglected length trapped between you and the layers of clothing. You roll your hips on him just to make him groan and Raha retracts his hands only to pull up each piece of cloth. The moment his bottoms drop and his length springs free, you have him in your hand and give him a stroke that makes him gasp.

“You want me?” His lashes flutter as he presses his forehead against yours and purrs. It’s a vulnerable question that you know goes more layers deep than just your desire at this moment. He leaks while you rub him gently on your stomach, not wanting to make him too close too soon. Your other hand smooths the jagged edges of the crystal on his cheek.

_“Yes Raha, I want you.”_

It’s the only reassurance he needs to hear before he’s slipping away from your touch and turning you over on the table, and it only takes a moment to work your panties onto the floor. You leave yourself vulnerable too, willingly presenting yourself as you don’t hesitate to push up on your toes over the tall table and insistently onto your lover’s sex. He makes an _“ah!”_ in surprise, but meets your eagerness, pulling you flush against his body and seating himself all the way inside, his tail curling excitedly around your leg. Even with Raha’s thickness, he slides into you so easily. He gives up on leaving you partially decent and works your shirt off and tosses it to the floor. You find him leaned over your back, soon bearing his blunt teeth gently into your shoulder as he holds your hips in place, making small, shallow thrusts inside you.

“You’re… so wet…” He groans, tempering himself to your warmth and how different it feels to glide on your insides versus the friction of his hand, or even yours. 

“All for me?” 

“Yes.”

You sigh and relax against the table, becoming putty against Raha’s thighs. He just feels so perfect. He is the only one you would have your senses wake to first thing in the morning. The only one you’d let bend you over the kitchen table with few qualms about it.

As soon as his fingertips sink into your hips, you know he is going to hammer you before he pulls back, and even with preparation you can’t but cry out in song the first time his cock pounds you. You know he loves that, and you can hardly contemplate playing games right now, so when he does it again you don’t hold back on expressing what you’re feeling. You allow Raha to hear you at full volume, despite what the neighboring guests might think.

“More of that, my love... Please don’t hold back.” 

“Mmhm- _Aah!”_ You gasp at another thrust and he kisses your shoulder where he had lightly nipped you.

“Raha… Are you not… worried about getting caught coming out of my room after making me scream?” He slides one hand down in between your thighs and parts his fingers, adding to the layers of pleasure of his small movements by rubbing on the outside of your heat, making you whimper.

“I have... my ways. You know I could always conceal myself… But it’s unlikely anyone will know— _ah…_ who you are really screaming for.”

“What if I cry for the Exarch?” It’s a gentle tease—you wouldn’t call him anything other than ‘Raha’ when you are coupling, and _‘Exarch’_ is much too formal and impersonal for the bond that you have. But mayhap if he were to ask for it sometime? Perhaps, _‘My Lord’_ would fluster him... And it would make no uncertainty about who your lover was.

“Mm, then I believe you would be the one who is lusting after me alone in your room at the break of dawn~” 

You giggle weakly against the table, but that is quickly replaced by more of your own whimpering while he roughly massages you around his cock, then gives you another surprise buck at an upwards angle, the combination of which makes your voice echo off the walls. Raha has learned you well, stimulating you at the front and back until his fingers on your clit are making you shake and flutter around him. He is panting heavily through his nostrils as he grinds at your backside, and you feel his balls rub into your wetness from behind. He works hard to get you closer to your climax before him, but you can tell by the twitching nerves in his tail that he wants to give in and _fuck._ And between every bit of you tingling with pleasure inside and out—and the sound of Raha’s fingers soaked with you, you can’t take it for more than another minute.

_“A-ah… Ra… ha-_ **_ahh…!”_** Your moans are broken as you clench around your lover’s cock to the sound of him urging you on, until finally your legs give way and your vision darkens with the promised cry of his name. His tail tightens on your leg as he grips your hips tight and fucks you hard and fast through the rest of your climax. He is a string of deep growls and constant _“yes, yes,_ **_yes”_ ** and whispers of love so sweet in stark contrast with the absolutely _lewd_ sounds your bodies make together. Raha’s stamina has grown considerably since your first time and he leaves you worshipping the gods from the table as if it were a confessional. When he comes hard, his tail forcibly fluffs and straightens itself out. He does his best to suppress his own noise, but his best is hardly good enough, and what comes out of him is a loud, sugary moan of your name barely suppressed into your back when he collapses over you.

You only wish you could have seen your lover’s face when he came apart. You know enough by now to know that Raha’s ears are pinned all the way back and shaking, and so do his thighs when he shifts slightly and lets his spent member slip out of you. You are otherwise happy and full—and _definitely wide awake now,_ and you can only chuckle weakly underneath his heaving chest while your loins recuperate. He gives you a soft kiss toward the back of your neck and then sighs contentedly into your hair.

“So… breakfast, then?” He laughs, and makes you laugh too.

“Breakfast, then bath.” Raha smiles into your skin and then pushes himself up slowly, helping you afterward.

“I’d be happy to help you make it.”

There’s a slow and loving dance as the handsome Exarch redresses you, and you waste some more time in one another’s arms kissing and leaning against the table until you make your way over to the cabinets and rinse up before you start procuring ingredients for some fresh pancakes. Raha merely follows your lead, and for a while you stare at his cuteness, watching him be domestic with you, until an amusing thought crosses your mind and you emit a high pitched giggle while he is in the middle of cracking an egg. His left ear flicks at the sound, and he turns to look at you adoringly.

“What?” You lean into his side and keep up the suspense for a moment longer until you answer with nothing less than a shite-eating look on your face, running your hand down your lover’s back at the same time.

“They might not know any better if it were just me, but I’m sure the Crystarium knows pretty well the sound of _your_ _voice,_ by now.” You watch Raha’s eyes widen as he processes what you are suggesting, and a tinge of pink creeps across his face.

“O-oh, you think…?”

“Do you think anyone’s jealous, ‘ _My Lord’?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Started off as a dirty talk prompt... became tabling. I'm fine with this.


End file.
